


esa fase de la relación

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Te estaba tomando el pulso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	esa fase de la relación

**Author's Note:**

> Es jaytim pero el fic es más gen que otra cosa. Totalmente autoindulgente porque llevaba un bloqueo de tres pares de cojones.

La primera vez que ocurre, Jason le atrapa la muñeca contra su cuello y le retuerce el brazo con demasiada energía para alguien que acaba de despertar. “Qué coño, Drake,” gruñe con el rostro aún escondido en la almohada, y Tim está a medio vestir. Se nota enrojecer desde la base del cuello. El rostro entero y la punta de las orejas, trata de que sus facciones no se inmuten, porque al menos no le dará esa satisfacción.

—Parecías —comienza, y sacude la cabeza, porque suena tan ridículo en su mente que no hay manera de salvar la situación en la vida real—. Te estaba tomando el pulso.

No parece ser la respuesta que Jason esperaba, pero le suelta la mano a la par que se recoge en las sábanas. Le observa sin pestañear, reacción que Tim encuentra a menudo. En Steph. En Kon. En Ives. Hasta ahora nunca en Jason.

Acaba de ponerse el jersei, agachando el rostro para ocultar el enrojecimiento incluso en medio de las sombras. Chasquea la lengua.

—Supongo que aún no estamos en esa fase de la relación.

Alcanza la ventana más rápido de lo que se ha movido en su vida.

 

*

 

Lo que Tim ha comenzado a denominar el Incidente Jason no es, lamentablemente, una situación sin precedentes.

No sabe cuándo comenzó, o si siempre estuvo allí y simplemente evolucionó hacia comportamientos más complejos. Recuerda haber estado junto a su padre en el hospital, encogido en una de esas incómodas sillas de plástico, diseñadas para provocar escoliosis y sacar partido al seguro médico privado. Recuerda no dormir durante días y apoyar la mano en el pecho de su padre, notar el leve movimiento de cada respiración contra sus dedos.

Años después, cuando encontraba a su padre dormido en el sillón, a menudo contenía el aliento y permanecía inmóvil en el sitio. Músculos rígidos, sangre golpeando contra sus tímpanos. Hasta que escuchaba un murmullo, o el más ínfimo movimiento de su padre le sacaba de su trance.

Dana pensaba que era adorable. Le revolvía el pelo y le recordaba que ella vigilaba cada noche que continuase respirando.

Aquello no acabó bien, por razones obvias.

 

*

 

Conner nunca ha sido normal, fisiológicamente hablando. La mayor parte de las veces que se echa la siesta, Tim le declararía biológicamente muerto, tanto por pulsaciones, como temperatura y rigidez de los músculos.

Es algo infinitamente más sencillo en la Torre, igual que lo es en la Mansión, donde hay cámaras y sensores de movimiento, y Tim puede aplacar su ansiedad e insomnio en un (metafórico) chasquido de dedos.

Otras veces no necesita ser tan ortodoxo. Otras veces Kon le enfurece hasta tal punto que sólo quiere gritarle y golpearle y saber que va a despertar, que no tendrá que pasar por aquello otra vez. Quiere a su amigo irritante allí, lo quiere vivo, lo quiere haciendo bromas a expensas de los demás y burlándose de su corte de pelo.

Una vez le lanzó el mando de la consola y Kon apenas lo notó como un roce. Se sacudió las palomitas de encima de los pantalones y le golpeó la rodilla con el pie descalzo.

—Gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir tu insomnio, Rob.  
—No se te permite dormir mientras te estoy humillando.

 

*

 

Steph varía entre dormir a pierna suelta con un huracán en su habitación y un sueño tan ligero que flota. Tim esquiva el primer golpe, pero no el segundo, y pronto un dolor con forma de bate en su estómago se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

Steph lo deja caer de inmediato y se lleva las manos al rostro.

—Mierda.

Lleva calcetines blancos, pantalones cortos y una camiseta de Supergirl que le queda una talla grande, y el arrepentimiento le dura un segundo.

—Olvidé que este era tu modus operandi.

Tim asiente y la aparta para sentarse en su cama. “Al menos no es un ladrillo.”

—Ey, y tampoco ha sido tu cara.

Steph se ríe, y después le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros. Aún está magullada de la noche anterior, y Tim sabía que debía haber llamado, que debía haber escrito, que debía haber hecho cualquier otra cosa que no fuera colarse en su habitación a las cinco de la mañana.

—Sólo quería —comienza, y no le da tiempo a acabar, antes de que Steph le bese la mejilla y le dé una palmada en la espalda.  
—Muy caballeroso, chico maravilla. Obsesivo y algo perturbador, pero caballeroso.

Tim se retira la máscara y sonríe, tratando de parecer lo menos obsesivo y perturbador posible. Steph se revuelve el pelo y ahoga un bostezo.

—Ya que me has despertado, puedes invitarme a unos gofres de madrugada —sólo para añadir—. Mi madre tiene turno de noche.

Y no hay gofres (y Tim tiene prohibido acercarse a la gofrera nunca más), pero hay dos botellas de vino, y “¿deberías estar bebiendo con los analgésicos?” y Steph riéndose con todo el cuerpo, apoyando las piernas sobre la mesa del comedor. Y Tim no sabe explicar- no tiene palabras para expresar lo mucho que agradece a Steph su existencia en ese mismo momento, esa vitalidad inagotable que hace desaparecer el nudo en su pecho el breve tiempo que comparten espacio.

 

*

 

Tim cae sobre la cama como los puentes se derrumban. El colchón entero gime y el cabecero tiembla, no se ha molestado en quitarse la mitad del traje. Consiguió librarse del kevlar por la opresión contra su pecho, a empujones y con cortes en los dedos. Podría bañarse en alcohol y no lo notaría entrando en las heridas. El cansancio le revuelve el estómago y lo único que puede hacer es cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el efecto de la adrenalina se disipe mientras sus músculos se aclimatan a la ausencia de movimiento.

No ha ocurrido aún cuando nota dos dedos sobre su muñeca y actúa por instinto. Su codo choca contra algo duro y escucha el crujido del hueso antes que el alarido de Jason, que se sostiene el rostro entre ambas manos, sangre chorreando entre sus dedos.

—Joder, Drake. Buenos días a ti también.

Tim tarda en reaccionar. Tarda tanto que no lo hace en absoluto, que Jason enarca las cejas, apretándose el tabique nasal entre dos dedos, y “supongo que aún no estamos en esa fase de la relación.”


End file.
